Robert F. Lyons
|birthplace=Albany, New York |family= |yearsactive=1965-present }} Robert Francis Lyons is an American actor and director best known for his roles in the films Dark Night of the Scarecrow, Death Wish II, Murphy's Law, and Platoon Leader. Biography Lyons was born on October 17, 1939, in Albany, New York. He was a tap dancer at the age of six, and spent his high school years in a very strict military school. As an adult, Lyons attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Lyons made his small-screen debut in the TV series I Dream of Jeannie and his film debut in Pendulum. Since then, he appeared in films like Shoot Out, Avenging Angel, and Pray for Morning; and TV shows like Gunsmoke, Medical Center, Falcon Crest, Roswell, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lyons portrayed a murdered bartender in the Season Five episode "Hopeless". He then portrayed Paul Donovan, the alcoholic father of spree killer Raymond Donovan, in the Season Six episode "The Thirteenth Step". Filmography *The Burning Dead (2015) as Old Ben *Not Now John (2012) as Bobby *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Phil Gradin *Peach Plum Pear (2011) as Hank *Criminal Minds - "The Thirteenth Step" (2011) TV episode - Paul Donovan *Confession (2010) as Mac *Criminal Minds - "Hopeless" (2009) TV episode - Bartender *Cut Off (2006) as Dick *Cold Case (2006) as Scott "Skiz" Stenkovic, 2006 *Pray for Morning (2006) as Proctor *Vic (2006) as Skip Hurtado (short) *Silent Partner (2005) as U.S. Vice President (credited as Robert Lyons) *Annie's Point (2005) as Jack Backis *June (2004) as Dad *Love's Enduring Promise (2004) as Doc Watkins *Family Law (2001) as Judge Christie *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (2000) as Hal *Roswell (1999-2000) as Hank Whitmore (3 episodes) *The Omega Code (1999) as General *Days of Our Lives (1999) as Dr. Lester Arnold *Mike Hammer, Private Eye (1998) as Joe Rollins *Counter Measures (1998) as Commander Larkin (video, credited as Robert Lyons) *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) as Addison's Ftaher *Exit in Red (1996) as Detective Vollers *Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) as Duncan McCallum *Ripper Man (1995) as Frankel *The Dragon Gate (1994) as Jack the Drunk *Dark Justice (1993) as Miller *Good Cops, Bad Cops (1990) as Benny Brown *Freddy's Nightmares (1990) as Alex McFain *Prime Suspect (1989) as Sheriff Hank Fallon *A Peaceable Kingdom (1989) as Al *American Eagle (1989) as Rudy Argente *Platoon Leader (1988) as Sgt. Michael McNamara *Perry Mason: The Case of the Lost Love (1987) as Pete Dickson *Murder, She Wrote (1987) as Steve Honig *Murphy's Law (1986) as Art Penney *Shadow Chasers (1985) as Dr. Randall *Cease Fire (1985) as Luke *Knight Rider (1985) as Jeff Cavanaugh *Command 5 (1985) as Vince *Matt Houston (1983-1985) as Perry Brandon/Wade Kimball (2 episodes) *Avenging Angel (1985) as Lt. Hugh Andrews *Simon & Simon (1984) as Frank Gaul *Automan (1983) as Jason *The A-Team (1983) as Harold Watkins *Voyagers! (1983) as Stewart *10 to Midnight (1983) as Nathan Zager (credited as Robert Lyons) *Magnum, P.I. (1982) as Taylor Hurst *Death Wish II (1982) as Fred McKenzie *The Fall Guy (1982) as Frank Boyce *Falcon Crest (1981-1982) as Turner Bates (2 episodes) *Darkroom (1981) as Marty Vetch *CHiPs (1980-1981) as Toro/Arnold (2 episodes) *Dark Night of the Scarecrow (1981) as Skeeter Norris *Gangster Wars (1981) as Legs Diamond *Miracle on Ice (1981) as Murray *The Incredible Hulk (1979-1981) as Joe Conti/Sam (2 episodes) *Fantasy Island (1980) as Carl *Quincy M.E. (1980) as Bob Denbo *Waikiki (1980) as Mark Barrington *Death Car on the Freeway (1979) as Barry Hill *The Ghost of Flight 401 (1978) as Bill Bowdish *Black Oak Conspiracy (1977) as Harrison Hancock *The Strange Possession of Mrs. Oliver (1977) as Mark *Serpico (1976) as Gary Baker *Petrocelli (1975) as Sam Johnson *Bronk (1975) as Alan McLean *Movin' On (1974) as Chuck *Paper Moon (1974) as Clyde Barrow *The Disappearance of Flight 412 (1974) as Captain Cliff Riggs *Kodiak (1974) as Dixon *The New Perry Mason (1973) as Frank Kowalski *The F.B.I. (1966-1973) as Ronald Loper/Lon Owens/John Brackney (3 episodes) *The Rookies (1972) as Jared Whitman *Dealing: Or the Berkeley-to-Boston Forty-Brick Lost-Bag Blues (1972) as Peter *Medical Center (1970-1972) as David Crayton/Pete (3 episodes) *Sarge (1971) as Leo Hartbeck (credited as Robert Lyons) *Night Gallery (1971) as Vincent Riley (segment "Midnight Never Ends") *The Todd Killings (1971) as Skipper Todd *Shoot Out (1971) as Bobby Jay Jones *Ironside (1970) as Garvie Durko *The Young Lawyers (1970) as Bill Wicks *Getting Straight (1970) as Nick *Land of the Giants (1969) as Nalor *The Outcasts (1969) as Deputy Pollard *Pendulum (1969) as Paul Martin Sanderson *The Name of the Game (1969) as Earl *Judd for the Defense (1968) as Archie Frye *The Flying Nun (1967) as Louie LaRue *Gunsmoke (1967) as Maxwell *Coronet Blue (1967) as Carl *Bonanza (1967) as Sandy Gurney *The Monkees (1967) as Smasher (credited as Robert Lyons) *Pistols 'n' Petticoats (1967) as Virgil Hoeffer *Iron Horse (1966) as Sam Ringer (credited as Robert Lyons) *I Dream of Jeannie (1966) as Corporal Sam *The Loner (1965) as Young Gunman (uncredited) 'DIRECTOR' *My Bonneville (2001) *Beyond Fear (1993) *Dreamers (1989) 'PRODUCER' *Girls Just Want to Have Fun (1985) - Associate Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors